An adjustment element of this type is disclosed in DE No. 3120840 A1 to the same inventor, wherein a slot is provided between the front panel and the frame piece which is dependent on the size of the adjustment. This slot is unattractive, serves as a repository for dust or dirt, and is unsanitary. This construction also has the disadvantage that the adjustment part is difficulty accessible. A person must perform manipulations inside the drawer. In other respects it is disadvantageous when a person wishes to mount a rail subsequently or immediately, so that special fastening methods are called for. A further disadvantage of this construction is that it is not suited for mass production since, for example, these parts cannot be manufactured by plastic injection methods.